


Her New Home

by AnaiyaRhayne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaiyaRhayne/pseuds/AnaiyaRhayne
Kudos: 2





	Her New Home

Her New Home

Hermione Granger quickly ducked between two small houses trying to get to her own house to change back to her human form. There was so much sickness in the small town, so much death, that she wanted to risk everything to make everyone well again. She knew she couldn’t, of course, she had her family to think about after all, but maybe she could prepare some potion or charm to help stem the tide of death. 

She thought back to a few months ago when her own daughter fell ill to the sickness. Bridget had lain in her bed for many days trying to combat the fever. Many visitors had come by to wish her daughter well again and even the priest had come by to give Bridget her final rites. But Hermione couldn’t stand by and watch her only daughter die when she knew she could do something. It was enough that she watched her husband die because so many people were around him and she didn’t want to bring suspicion upon herself. So she created a potion to make her daughter fully well again. Who would know with so much death?

Far too many people had succumbed to this sickness, this plague, this horror. There was only so much that she could do. She had never felt so overwhelmed with pain and heartache. Scores of close friends, family, and other village members had died in a matter of days to weeks. She didn’t have enough supplies to heal everyone. It was almost enough to break her.

She reached her house and slipped through the small crack in the door. Her cat form was small enough that she could slip through almost any small crack. It was how she kept an eye on things in the village. She went to her bedroom so that no one would see her transform if they were to call on her for her services. She took a breath to relax herself before she changed. She visualized her human form and started the process.

Seconds turned into minutes. Why was she still close to the ground? Hermione started to worry. Something was terribly wrong. Why was she still on all fours? She concentrated more. She finally stood up on her legs. She concentrated more, but nothing more happened. Now she started to panic. She walked over to the looking glass and what she saw terrified her. While she was up on her legs, she was still covered in cat fur. Cat ears rested on her head, but her face was her human face adorned with whiskers. Her tail swished from her backside. Her fingers, while human shaped, had cat claws at the end of them. She was stuck between forms and she was horrified. 

She had heard about this happening, but she just thought they were rumors to scare students into paying attention during lessons. She never dreamed in a million years that getting stuck would happen to her. She knew she would have to go into hiding for the rest of her days. She wouldn’t be able to tell a soul what happened to her. She left a letter for her daughter explaining that she was leaving for a far away village to try and find some help, but she didn’t know when she would be back. She couldn’t explain the truth in case someone else found the letter. 

She waited until twilight to send a letter to her mentor explaining the situation. She went into hiding that same night. She had walked for several hours forming plan after plan in her mind on how she was going to survive when all of a sudden she saw a light flare up in the middle of the woods. She worried about being seen when she felt a hand on her elbow. She looked at her companion and almost shrieked. She quickly composed herself when she realized that she was looking at someone who was stuck. 

“Follow me, Hermione,” the unknown witch said. “We’ve been waiting for you.”

Though she didn’t know the witch, the warmth and compassion in her voice calmed Hermione enough to follow her to the cabin. When they reached the structure, she was taken back when she walked inside. Every single person inside had something in common: they were all stuck in the middle of animal to human transformations. She looked to her companion.

“I am Elizabeth,” the witch said. “Former Queen of England. Minerva contacted us after she got your owl. She knew we would understand and be able to help you through what you’re going through, as we’ve all been through it.”

Greetings came in from around the room. Conversation and compassion filled the night air as Hermione got to know everyone, Everyone there had come from different walks of life and from different areas of the world. Hermione smiled as she looked around. She had found her new home. 


End file.
